


Forced interlude

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BTVS season 10, BTVS season 11, Buffy comics, F/M, Spuffy, Spuffy comics, btvs comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: After an improvised patrol, Spike takes care of Buffy's injuries. (Takes place between season 10 & 11, but having read the comics is not necessary)
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Forced interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Another translation of one of my old fanfictions in french ("Intermède forcé") :) 
> 
> I did my best, but as I said for other translations, english is not my mother tongue. I apologize if there is something wrong in the wording, feel free to let me know, I'm all for improvement :)

“Wait, wait!’’ Spike said with a tone of urgency. He was trying to keep Buffy at distance, while she was kissing his neck and holding him tightly. Her legs were wrapped around his waist.

She pouted. “What?’’ 

They had just entered Spike and Xander’s appartement and when she finally paid attention, she realized Spike had led them to the bathroom. She had been too focused on what they were doing to even notice it. The bleached vampire made her sit on the sink, dropping her from his arms.

“You got injured,“ he said.

He opened the medicine cabinet that was right behind her, his face brushing hers in the process. She took the opportunity of their renewed closeness to land kisses on his jaw, his neck, which didn’t fail to make its effect.

Spike had to close his eyes for a second, in order to collect himself, and took some disinfectant and bandages. While pulling back, he quickly kissed her lips. He then started to look after the injury on her leg, his face visibly focused and careful.

“I hadn’t even realized, it could have waited…’’ she sighed. Her eyes were devouring him.

They were coming back from a party, in which alcohol had been overused. On their way home, they had run into vampires who had been way too difficult to fight and kill. Way more than usual. Alcohol had never been a good match with Buffy —regarding her fighting skills, at least. What Spike was sure of, is that it had completely altered her capacity to feel physical pain, even if the injury itself wasn’t that bad.

He got a half smile. “I didn’t want blood in my sheets, luv.’’ 

Buffy laughed. “You’re a vampire and you’re afraid of having blood in your sheets?’’ 

“I’m not a fan of doing laundry, if I could avoid this chore a little bit longer, gotta admit I’d be relieved,’’ he said in a playful tone.

“William the Bloody, the killer of slayers, running in the face of domestic chores. I love it!’’ she said in an amused tone, but with much underlying tenderness. 

Spike glowered at her and finally smiled.

“I stand by what I said,’’ she sighed, “it could have waited. I’m not at death’s door… and I want you so badly right now.’’ 

“Stop making things more difficult, sweetheart,’’ he said in a distracted voice. He was still concentrated on her wound. 

She playfully kept bugging him with her foot, in an attempt to change his mind. “I’m just keeping myself entertained.’’ 

She really wasn’t making things easy for him, her mind blurred by alcohol. 

“The second I’m done, I’m all yours, luv.’’ He gave a small kiss to her ankle. 

Watching him be so caring and attentive, her gaze finally became serious for a moment, the expression on her face had changed in the space of a few seconds.

“Thank you for looking after me the way you do. Thank you for caring.’’

When he looked up at her, in her eyes, there was nothing but love and gratitude. Warmth spread in his chest and he finished what he was doing —he was almost done. When he finally was over with the bandage, he threw away the rest and came back to her face to kiss her softly. 

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Buffy.’’ 

She smiled tenderly. “And nothing I wouldn’t do for you.’’ 

He kissed her again, grabbing her by the butt to pull her closer to him. She instinctively clasped her legs around his waist and he led them to his bed.

A brief laugh escaped her mouth. “Finally! My favorite part!’’

**THE END**


End file.
